Bruxism is the excessive grinding of the teeth and/or excessive clenching of the jaw. It is an oral parafunctional activity; i.e., it is unrelated to normal function such as eating or talking. Bruxism is a common problem with reports of it prevalence in the range of 8-31% in the general population. Bruxism may occur with a range of severity from mild to severe. Symptoms commonly associated with bruxism include hypersensitive teeth, aching jaw muscles, and headaches. Bruxism may also cause tooth wear and even damage or break teeth and dental restorations such as crowns and fillings. Bruxism may occur during sleep (sleep bruxism) or during wakefulness (awake bruxism). Teeth grinding and jaw clenching may also lead to and/or exacerbate temporomandibular joint dysfunction (TMD, TMJD).
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0038172 discloses preformed thermo-formable trays made from polymer including ultra-low density polyethylene and which include a removable front handle for handling the tray during heating in hot water.
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0130193 discloses oral orthosis handles for handling thermo-formable oral orthoses during heating in hot water.
What is needed and provided by the present invention are new and improved devices for preventing and ameliorating the jaw clenching and grinding of teeth associated with bruxism.